Plans Change
by Wolffie12
Summary: He knows he must leave. He has to go. Nobody can stop him... at least that's what he thought.


**Author Note:**This is my first fan fiction. The idea just came to me one afternoon when I was lying around in my room. I'd been watching videos on youtube and fell asleep. This is what came of it. Please let me know how you like it.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated with the show. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot.

**Plans Change**

She was asleep on her bed when I crept through her window. It appeared she had been reading some book. Her face was just so peaceful and content. I couldn't find the heart to wake her.

My plans had never included doing this. I was leaving town. Nobody could stop me. My things were packed in the bag currently hanging from my shoulder. I had set out at twilight and made it as far as the edge of town. My brain knew I was doing the right thing, but my body wouldn't respond. My feet would not carry me forward. My heart knew why. I couldn't leave without seeing her one last time.

That's how I found myself underneath her window. That's how I found myself climbing up the side of her house. That's how I found myself staring down on her angel face.

As I carefully perched myself on the corner of her bed, I couldn't help but be captured by her pureness. It seemed to be radiating off her sleeping figure.

Why had I come here? What was I doing? Eternity passed by while I was lost in my own thoughts. My trancelike state was woken by her soft words.

"…It's okay. I understand why you have to go…"

I gazed down at her again. Her eyes were closed. I couldn't tell for sure whether she was awake or not.

Rational thought had left me by this point in time. My body began moving on its own again. Gently I reached over to her and guided her head to lie in my lap. I did nothing more. That was enough for the moment. The closeness was making my heart race in a way I'd never felt before.

The seconds ticked by; the minutes became many. I could see the stars and moon out the window. This couldn't last forever. I knew I had to leave soon. Most likely I would never see her again; never hear her voice; never feel her touch.

Before I knew what I was doing, my head had descended toward hers. My courage had grown tremendously at the thought of losing her. Lips softly touched lips in a kiss that could rival the best of anything. It was brief, much too brief for me, but I couldn't risk waking her.

Suddenly I realized I didn't need to worry about that. Her arms had slowly enveloped my waist. My heart began racing. She was awake. She knew what I had just done. Instead of fighting back, she was actually embracing me. Both my hands began caressing her hair in return.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

As I looked at her face, her eyes opened for the first time since my arrival.

"What don't you understand?" I whispered back.

"Weren't you leaving?"

"Yeah. I still am."

"But then why…"

Before she could finish, I cut her off.

"I had to see you again. I don't know why. If anyone had the power to stop me it'd be you. I can't understand why I came here myself."

"I won't stop you. Like I said before, I understand why you have to go."

After this, I just stared at her again. I wanted to remember every detail of her face, every line, every contour, and every shade of color. Mesmerized by her features, I felt myself leaning toward her again.

This kiss was as gentle and caring as the first. The only difference now was the slight response from her. Every emotion in me seemed to pour into her and hers into me. When we broke apart, I did something I never expected to do.

"I promise I'll come back," it had left my lips before I could think.

Her eyes widened as they looked up at me.

"What? But…"

I quieted her by caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"I know my leaving was supposed to be for good, but I just made a change of plans. I will return. I don't know when but I will."

With that, she tightened her grip on my waist and snuggled into the warmth of my lap. I sat there until I was sure she was asleep again. Carefully I removed her arms and head from me. It would be best to leave now without another word spoken. I made sure she was in a comfortable position before placing my lips to hers once more.

"I'm going to miss you. I'll be back as soon as I can… Sakura."

I let her name leave my lips as my body jumped from the window.

"Just be careful… Sasuke."

**Author Note:**I would really appreciate any feedback you can give me on the story. It will help me to see if my writing is any good. Thanks!!Wolffie12


End file.
